In skylight construction for building roofs and other similar overhead structures, there have been a variety of different types of skylights and hatches developed including designs adapted to be opened and closed.
In opening the skylights there are a number of advantages that are generally sought. For example, it is desirable to have the skylight open and close freely and easily. Also, the skylight should be designed so that it can be opened to a substantial degree for those occasions when substantial or complete access through the opening in the roof structure is desired.
Naturally, it is also desirable to provide a structure that is weather proof and leak proof as well as being adapted to be inserted as a unit into a finished roof, and open upwardly. This is one of the criteria which is certainly desirable since it reduces the construction and installation cost of the unit. With the same thought in mind, it is naturally desirable to provide inexpensive component parts for the skylight assembly including parts which are inexpensive to manufacture, install and utilize. The parts should be designed so that they promote the desirable features of the skylight, for example, in connection with hinges for the movable portion of the skylight. The hinge should be designed so that it provides for free and easy opening and closing of the skylight in a quick and efficient manner.
A successful skylight design of the type under consideration is disclosed in inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,613 issued May 21, 1963, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.